


Pillow Fights

by Lexys23



Series: This Is Who We Really Are [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23





	Pillow Fights

 

“What?” Kara asked, as she frowned at her newly family. It had been months since she had arrived on Earth. She hadn’t seen her cousin since he dropped her off with the Danvers. Alex, who was a good five years older, had taken to the roll of Kara’s Earth Teacher. She had been teaching the thirteen-year-old all about Earth customs, and she had started with popcorn.

“Pillow fight,” Alex told her, grinning. Both girls were in their pajamas. Kara had been given her own room, but she enjoyed sleeping in her sister’s room.

“We hit each other? With pillows?” Kara asked, as she looked from Alex to the white pillow in her hand. She had never heard of something so weird. She never had  _ pillow fights _ in Krypton. She never had sleepovers, and she was excited for her first.

Alex nodded. “Look, like this.” Alex swung, the pillow hitting Kara’s arm. The small girl looked at the pillow, barely feeling it.

“Was it supposed to hurt me?” Kara question, as she grabbed her pillow with both her hands.

“Not really. I guess it’s your Kryptonian skin. Guess I’ll have to try harder,” Alex said, as she gripped the pillow with both arms and swung harder.

“I hit back?”

Alex sighed. “Yes Kara. That is the whole point of this. This is what happens in sleepovers.”

Kara looked down at the pillow. She nodded slowly. “Okay then.”

Alex grinned and prepared herself to attack. She swung the pillow. Kara swung back. She watched as the pillow connected with Alex’s side. The older girl lost her balance from the strength of the impact and fell to her side. She stared up at the girl.

“Oh, I-I didn’t, I’m sorry!” Kara exclaimed, dropping her pillow. She placed her hands over her mouth.

Alex started to laugh. She grabbed her pillow, and attacked the unprepared suspect. Kara let out a laugh as she was hit repeatedly by the pillow. She let herself fall back. Alex stood over her, slamming the pillow on Kara’s arm.

Alex stopped, and sat back. Both girls laughed and laughed. They sat there, catching their breath.

“Now you know the art of pillow fights.”

Kara grinned. “Can we have popcorn?”

Alex nodded her head. She started to get up, when Kara hit her with a pillow. Alex shrieked as Kara hit her with the pillow, not too hard. 


End file.
